Ed's Tragic Day
by BondageAngel
Summary: Ed was looking for information in a buliding that collapsed, what happens when he meets a very "odd" homunculous  Warnings: A ticked off Ed, An OC, a tiny tiny tiny bit of Yaoi, EdxOC-Ish Oneshot


Meet a very "odd" Homonculous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa! I only own the oc! :3**

**Warning: a tiny tiny bit of swearing so if you never heard the word "bastard" before...well now you have, also it shows a pissed off Ed, and it kind of makes fun of gays, "but" do not get me wrong, I don't mind gay's, they're people too.**

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

Ed was in a building trying to find a way out, it collapsed but luckily he was still alive, he was in the basement and he could'nt find a way out, the entrances that were available are now covered with cement chuncks that are impossible to move. But he could'nt leave for another hour since he had to check out the basement anyway, Colonel Bastards orders. Ed was using a lantern to look around, suddenly Ed fell down a hole which was once a staircase.

Ed woke up, he looked around then sighed in relief that he was'nt dead, he ended up falling into a pile of dirty clothes, which was uniforms from workers. Ed got up and noticed his lantern was cracked on one of the glass sides, but yet it was still working. There was a long dark hallway in front of Ed which he chose to follow, he walked down it, looking at old paintings that were a little too freaky for his likeing.

Finally Edward made it to the end of the hall and was standing in front of two doors, they had some dragons on it that were creepy but Ed ignored it and turned the handles and slowly opened the doors. There was light golden glow in the room, it had an old looking couch and a table that was very freaky looking.

"Well well well it's the Fullmetal Alchemist"

"HUH! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU! Ed yelled/asked.

"Well you did'nt need to sound so panicked, I was just stateing a fact, you "are" the Fullmetal Alchemist are you not?" asked the person.

Ed turned around to see a teenage boy standing behind him. The boy had dark green eye's and his hair was a deep green and long which was tied up in a ponytail, he almost looked like Edward but more adult looking. He wore a black shirt with a grey vest, he also wore black leather pants, he also had black gloves, the "ouroboros" was on his right arm, making it look tattoo like.

Ed immediatly turned in a battle stance, feeling threatened by the homunculi, but what shocked him is what the homonculous did next.

"Don't hurt me! I wanna live! I wanna liiiiveee!" he yelled, curled up in a corner .

Something told Ed he was'nt a bad guy but he was still aware. Ed walked over to him and knelt down by the homunculous and grabbed him by the neck.

"What is your name?" Ed asked threateningly.

"It...It's...Sodomy!" the Homunculous yelled putting his hands up, expecting to be punched.

"What the!" Ed yelled confused while letting go of the homunculi's neck.

"Hey just be happy I don't have a bone to pick with you, I'm a nice guy" he said frowning.

"You're gay?" Ed asked confused.

"I might be named after the sin "but" I would never commit it, I am gay but I don't want to do "that" kind of stuff" the homunulous said feeling insulted.

"So you're not like them huh?" Ed asked not believing this guy.

"No actually, I was created by Dante, I was the first homunculous made by her, but I ran away because I did'nt see why I should fight but I was captured, so I was called a sissy for running away and I was caught flirting with dudes so she named me Sodomy, I hate it, I did get a way from her though" Sodomy said feeling depressed.

"So can you tell me why those others have a thing against me then?" Ed asked expectantly.

"Nope, I don't see why I should help you out, though you are cute" Sodomy said looking at Ed smiling.

"Can you please tell me?" Ed asked again while getting pissed.

"No, but I can help you out a bit, "if" you can be my boyfriend" Sodomy said while smirking.

"WHAT! HELL TO THE NO! NEVER!" Ed said angrily.

"Well if you're gonna be that way, then I won't help you" Sodomy said crossing his arms.

"Isn't there something else that I could give you instead?" Ed asked trying to work it out.

"Nope" Sodomy replied bluntly.

"If you agree to my terms, you would be my boyfriend until I get bored of you and dump you, then you're free to go, and I promise nothing "intimate" would happen, but I will kiss you" Sodomy said, using the Ed smirk.

"Well" Ed started, really needing some sort of information.

**The Next Day**

"COLONEL!" Yelled a very angry Ed as he kicked the door to the colonel's office down.

Ed saw a smirking Roy Mustang sitting in his chair at his desk, he seemed happy that he angered the alchemist but he did'nt know how he angered him though.

"Did you collect the information that I needed?" Roy asked still smirking.

"information? Oh I'll give you information! I RAN INTO A HOMOSEXUAL HOMUNCULOUS NAMED SODOMY AND I WAS DESPERATE FOR INFORMATION THAT I NEEDED AND NOW I'M HIS BOYFRIEND UNTIL HE DUMPS ME! AND YOU THINK I LIKE IT HUH! WELL I DON'T! I'M NOT GAY AND NEVER WILL BE GAY YOU GOT THAT COLONEL BASTARD! UGH! Ed yelled, then fell over since that was a mouthful.

The office was quiet until Roy could'nt take it anymore and fell over laughing. Ed turned around to see everyone laughing by the broken door as well.

"The..the shorty's gotta boyfriend!" someone yelled while laughing.

"My stomach hurts! I gotta pee! another person yelled laughing also.

Riza was standing by the door trying her best to look serious but Ed looked and saw that her lips were quivering.

Al was laughing also, the suit of armor was fidgeting ans echoeing the sound of a young boy laughing hard.

"SHUT UUUUUPPPP!" Ed yelled DON'T CALL ME SHORT DON'T CALL BE SMALL DON'T CALL ME GAY DON'T CALL ME QUEER! DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING RELATED TO THOSE WORDS!

Everyone ran away eccept for Riza, Roy, and Al who were still laughing.

"Shut up" Ed murmured then stomped out of the room.

(Okay I just have to be random here)

Then the military base blew up the end.

**Me: Yes it was very random at the end...i could'nt think of a good ending so I chose randomness. randomness exceeds. So this is just something I made to introduce my OC Sodomy. Sorry if anyone finds it offensive and I was'nt in a good mood today to make something funny.**

**Ed: You're evil!**

**Me: yea? well you're short**

**Ed: Grrrrr**

**Al: Please R&R :3**


End file.
